crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Brainwashing
Brainwashing is a recurring theme in the Crash Bandicoot series. Many major characters have been brainwashed at some point, including (but not limited to) Crunch, Coco, and Dingodile. The culprit behind most brainwashing in the Crash Bandicoot universe is N. Trance. He has used both hypnosis and helmets to mind control his minions. Other times, Dr. Cortex himself does the brainwashing. Crunch was originally conceived with brainwashing intact so that he would obey Cortex faithfully. Victims Crunch Bandicoot Crunch has been brainwashed on three separate occasions. The first time was in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex, where he was brainwashed by Cortex to obey him and the Elementals faithfully (however, this occasion may not have been the result of brainwashing, but the mere fact that Cortex created Crunch.). He eventually breaks free and befriends Crash. The second time was in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. He is brainwashed by N. Trance to kill Crash and the two engage in battle. He breaks free after Crash defeats him. The third time occurs in Crash: Mind Over Mutant, where he is brainwashed by N. Brio and the NV, a do-anything personal digital assistant. He is outfitted with a helmet and goggles, and becomes ferocious and giant. He is freed once again after Crash defeats him. Coco Bandicoot Coco has been brainwashed three separate times. The first time happens in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. She is brainwashed by N. Trance to kill Crash and the two engage in battle. She escapes his control after Crash defeats her. The second time is in Crash of the Titans. She is brainwashed to work on the Doominator. She is later rescued by Crash. The third time happens in Mind Over Mutant, where she is brainwashed by N. Brio and the NV, a do-anything personal digital assistant. Her body mutates into a scary, monstrous creature. She is later defeated and freed by Crash. Fake Crash Fake Crash is brainwashed in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced by N. Trance after being mistaken for the real Crash. Once he is freed, he becomes Crash's ally. Polar and Pura Polar and Pura are brainwashed by N. Trance to race for his team in Crash Nitro Kart. They are both brainwashed by N. Trance's helmets, and stay under his control for the entire circuit. Both of them are much crazier than before, due to the brainwashing. Polar is shown to have been freed in Team Bandicoot's ending, relaxing on the beach helmet-less with Crash, Coco, and Crunch. Being the other ally of Crash that was brainwashed, it can be assumed that Pura was freed as well. Polar makes a cameo in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage in his brainwashed state as a collectible trading card. Dingodile Dingodile is brainwashed by N. Trance to race for his team in Crash Nitro Kart. He wears one of N. Trance's helmets, and stays brainwashed for the entirety of the circuit. His eyes turn green (the same color as N. Trance's eyes) after being brainwashed and look in opposite directions. His intelligence seems somewhat diminished, and he is much crazier than before. This hints that Dingodile received much more powerful brainwashing than Polar and Pura, and was the minion that N. Trance was most fond of. It is presumed he eventually broke free of his brainwashing due to his appearances in future games and Polar and Pura breaking free from their brainwashing. In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Dingodile makes a cameo in his brainwashed state as a collectible trading card. Gallery Dingobrainwash1.png|Dingodile after being brainwashed by N. Trance. Purabrainwashed.png|Polar, brainwashed by N. Trance. Cocobrain.png|Coco, while brainwashed in Titans. Crunch Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex.png|Crunch, while under Cortex's control. Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Game Terms Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled